


Who You Gonna Call

by Elexica



Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [13]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Crack, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, This is crack, a littttle tension but even I know I'm pushing my luck, ygocollablove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica
Summary: Ghost hunter Joey and skeptic Kaiba enlist Yugi's help in answering the question: Are ghosts real?
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860052
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: AUgust 2020, Spirit Gate Round 11





	Who You Gonna Call

**Author's Note:**

> For AU-Gust Day 16: Treasure Hunter AU. Because the Buzzfeed Unsolved boys did a treasure episode. And because I write things I like.
> 
> Also for Spirit Gate 6 - prompt: Glowing.  
>  \- - -
> 
> “Who you gonna call?”  
> \- “Ghostbusters” by Ray Parker Jr.

“Hello and welcome to Buzzfeed Unsolved. This is part of our ongoing investigation into the question: are ghosts real?” 

Joey grinned for the camera and nodded eagerly in response to his own question. Kaiba shook his head, somehow already irritated despite the episode only barely beginning. 

“We’re going to be visiting our friend—”

“Your friend,” Kaiba interrupted.

“ _Our_ friend, Yugi Motou, who has a cursed Ancient Egyptian artefact that contains the spirit of a long-dead Pharaoh.” Kaiba’s eye roll could not have been more exaggerated.

Tristan zoomed the camera out to include Yugi, who was sitting on the other side of the table.

“So, how do we contact the Pharaoh?” Joey asked, adjusting the go-pro that was strapped to his chest. An Ouija board was set up on the table, and Kaiba was inspecting the plastic pointer. The spirit box had been split open earlier that day and was clear of tampering. The EVP microphones had undergone the same treatment earlier in the weekend.

“Well,” Yugi fidgeted with the heavy golden puzzle, “He usually comes out when I’m in trouble, or when I’m dueling.”

“YES.” In a second, Kaiba had dropped the Ouija pointer and had his deck box on the table, ready to go.

Joey looked over at the tall brunet. “Where did you even keep that?!” Kaiba was dressed in his skin-tight black turtleneck.

Kaiba went to help Yugi flatten the play mats over the Ouija board. “Finally, I get to do something I actually like on one of these investigations.” 

Joey made an exaggerated hurt expression and flipped on the Ovilus. The little black box had a small grainy screen, reminiscent of a Tomagachi, and four indicator lights on the top.

Kaiba and Yugi exchanged decks for shuffling. 

“At least let him go first,” Joey pleaded.

“Fine.” Kaiba said. He drew his cards.

Yugi smiled softly. He drew his cards, and the Ovilus screeched.

Joey’s eyes darted to the machine as the lights roared to life. Joey looked up and screamed.

Yugi was enveloped in a warm yellow light. The whole room glowed from the magical radiance.

He seemed almost to stretch. One of his blond bangs moved on its own, rising to form a lighting bolt against his black and red locks. His eyes narrowed with a powerful focus. The boy across the table was no longer little Yugi Motou.

“Holy shit,” Kaiba said.

**Author's Note:**

> And the camera ran out of batteries while they were shuffling the cards so they didn't get ANY OF IT.


End file.
